Chpt7 Ep13: "Slash Fiction"
Chpt7 Ep13: "Slash Fiction" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Six years ago, at a farmhouse where a possessed man, Patrick, is tied up in a devil's trap. Kurt and Hunter tell the demon he isn't the first one they've tracked on their quest to find Azazel, and that he's going to help them find him. Kurt and Hunter proceed to torture him until he reveals Azazel's last known location. Hunter then exorcises the demon and drops a mangled Patrick off at a hospital, telling him to say that he was mugged and to not mention anything about demons. Present day, Kurt and Hunter are in seperate cities for the moment and both check into different motels. Lucifer now once again able to appear to Kurt but Kurt ignores all his taunting towards him and manages to drive the hallucination away for the moment by pressing against the scar on his hand. Hunter then calls Kurt and asks him where he's wondered off to. He tells Hunter about his encounter with the White Drago Zord and the warning he gave him about the Leviathans. Hunter So you're just gonna believe your talking transformer? Kurt Hunter, this is serious. Hunter I know, but sometimes, seeing isn't believing man. For all you know the zord warning you about the Leviathans could've been one of your hallucinations again. Kurt It's not. Hunter...you have no idea what I saw in those black waters of Purgatory. I think the Leviathans plan on achieving their true form and unleashing it into our world. Which is why I have to dig into some research on my own to get rid of those things for good. Kurt then goes on to ask what Hunter is doing while he's not around. He tells Kurt that he's still with Frank on finding out about the coordinates given by Bobby. And also working back to a case they did, which involved someone committing the same types of murders with a demon they encountered 6 years ago. Kurt tells Hunter to take care of himself and to call him if he needs further help. He tells Kurt the same and hangs up. Lucifer once again appears to Kurt, saying it won't be that easy to get rid of him. The following morning, Hunter hears about another murder on a police scanner. Hunter arrives at the crime scene, a dectecitve, Det. Sutton, remembers him from 6 years ago as Agent Bonham and wondered where his partner is (Kurt) who refered to him as Agent Watts. Hunter points out that he's been working on his own ever since. The dectective says that the killer used the same tools as before, and then Hunter finds sulfur in the victim's car. Elsewhere, Patrick is now revealed to be in a group therapy room residing at a halfway house. When he leaves to the parking lot then hears a noise coming from the alley and goes to see what it is. From the corner, Hunter jumps him with a flask of holy water and presses Ruby's knife to his neck. Hunter realizes Patrick isn't possessed and tells him that the demon he sent to Hell is back on a killing spree. Patrick seems upset and asks what the latest victim's name was. He says the demon would recite a list of its victims in his head, and that a "Marjorie Willis" will be next. Hunter wonders why the demon would be organised and Patrick says it was the demon's job. Hunter then goes to keep an eye out for Marjorie before the demon goes in to kill her. Meanwhile, Kurt heads to a Ranger command center and visits their Ranger archives library to find another way to defeat the Leviathans. Lucifer appears to him still taunting and following him. Kurt then begins his research and as he tries to go to pick up some books from the shelves, Lucifer blocks his way. Kurt tries to go to another shelf but Lucifer blocks him again. Annoyed, Kurt goes ahead and reaches for a book on the shelf where his arm phases through Lucifer and turns away to sit on a table. Lucifer crosses his arms and stares at Kurt. Lucifer: Come on, Kurt, talk to me. It's been days. Kurt ignores him and continues to read the book that he grabbed. Hours later, Hunter is still watching over Marjorie at her place while nothing has happened to her for the whole day. Where suddenly a man approaches her doorstep and enters her home. He follows and peeks through a window where the suspicious man turns out to be only Marjorie's boyfriend. Back at the Ranger library, Kurt continues his research and has piles books in front of him that he's read through already, while Lucifer too is reading from a book. Lucifer: "Average annual rainfall – Hackberry, Texas" rolls his eyes and tosses the book down on Kurt's table Kurt is now reading an ancient book and is nearing to what he's been looking for. Where suddenly, there is a loud noise that only Kurt notices and he gets startled. Other Rangers at the next table start to bang their heads against the table, apparently controlled against their will. Then others more at nearby tables do the same and their faces run with blood. Lucifer grins at Kurt, realizing this one of his attempts to distracting him. Kurt closes his eyes and presses on his left palm. Lucifer flickers and disappears. Kurt opens his eyes looks around to see the other Rangers unharmed. Kurt exhales sharply. Lucifer appears to him again, now from behind. Lucifer: a childish-whining voice Come on, Kurt, pay attention to me. I'm bored! Kurt glares back at the book and focuses back to reading. Then moments later, he gets to a passage mentioning about a "fearsome beast" from not primordial, but in the Mesozoic period, when dinosaurs roamed the Earth. Figuring this is exactly what he needs to defeat the Leviathans. Lucifer: over Kurt's shoulders Hmm, prehistoric buff? Meanwhile, Hunter goes back to Patrick's place only to find out that he's not there. Hunter begins to get suspicious and starts to go through his stuff if he's had anything to do with the demon and the murders. Eventually he finds an old scripture written in Latin. And another paper with the translation on it. He finds out that it's a spell to a summon a demon. Then from behind, Patrick plunges a syringe into Hunter, knocking him unconscious. Back at the library, Kurt tries to contact Hunter to tell him what he's found but doesn't answer. He calls all his numbers but still no answer. Kurt puts away his phone only to wonder where Hunter is. Lucifer: Oh, no. That's every cellphone Hunter's got. One of them should've picked up, right? Your BF's probably dead. Kurt: Shut up. Lucifer gives Kurt a look and Kurt grabs the book he's been reading and leaves. Lucifer: his shoulders in amusement He said "shut up" to me. Kurt is now outside the command center and, at the same time, is walking and reading on the book he found at the Ranger library. Lucifer catches up beside him. Lucifer: That's what I'm talking about, Kurt – real interaction again. I miss that. The rapier wit, the wittier rape. Come on. I'll be good. Kurt: and confronts Lucifer Okay, you wanna help? Firstly, tell me everything about the Leviathans then. Lucifer: Oh, that? Is that why your here for? To try and find a way to kill them? Well, you got zero shot at them, buddy. Kurt scoffs and continues walking and reading through the book. Lucifer: beside Kurt Trust me on this Kurt, the Leviathan was one of God's first mistakes. I also happen to be one of them. laughs Kurt continues to ignore him. Lucifer: Anyway, the Leviathan was meant to be for me and my bros' very own "megazord", like what you lousy Rangers have. That is until the thing turned on us and was about turn everyone else into chew toys. So, God sent them to Purgatory. Now, they're completely unkillable, no other weapon can harm them. But, what if, you--- Kurt: Unleash another beast to fight the one we're up against already. Lucifer: a finger at him Excatly. Kurt looks back at the book he's reading. Kurt: Says here, there is another world apart from here, when the time a meteorite hit the Earth which killed off every living dinosaur on this Earth millions of years ago, it split the Earth into two parallel worlds. The Earth we live in, humans remained the dominant species. Lucifer: scoffs "Dominant". Kurt gives him a look. Lucifer: Okay, continue. Kurt: But on this other world...dinosaurs remained as the superior species. As Kurt turns over a page, he spots a dino-footprint insignia, which he instantly recongnized. It's the emblem of Abaranger/the Dino Thunder Rangers. He then realizes that this other world is described as "Dino Earth", the world where his White Dino Morpher originated. He gets inside the car to study on the rest of the book. Lucifer now appears on his passenger seat. Kurt: This book contains the history of this "Dino Earth" and it says something in here about a legendary prehistoric beast that the "Saurian" people feared in their ancient times. to think So these "Saurians" must've been the humans of this Dino Earth. Lucifer: Mhmm, keep reading. Kurt: he reads through the passages to himself It describes this "fearsome bakuryuu", that was capable to turn their world into a frozen wasteland. Kurt then closes the book and gives it a thought. Lucifer: So, Kurt. What do plan on doing with all that info that you just attained? Kurt: If the Leviathans do intend to unleash their true form, then there's nothing in this world that can stop them. What if I find this "fearsome beast", tame it, and use it against the Leviathans? Lucifer: Uh-huh. So you intend to crossover to their world and find your lovely beast. Kurt: Yeah, now that you put it. There must be some spell on this book to open a portal to their world. I'm gonna need Hunter to help me out on this. Lucifer: Oh, you don't have to do that Kurt. tries to contact Hunter again but doesn't answer That's why you've got me here for, bunk buddy. Kurt: the engine of his car You just shut up. away Elsewhere, Hunter gains consciousness tied to a chair next to the man from earlier, Marjorie's boyfriend. Patrick is preparing a ritual. Hunter points out why he's not surprised that Patrick is the one committing the recent killings. Patrick tells him that he didn't want to be saved by the Rangers all those years ago and considered the possibility that he liked being possessed. That the list of his victims was his own, of all the women he was attracted to that ignored his attention. Patrick slits the throat of the man next to Hunter for the ritual and cuts Hunter's arm to get "the blood who excorcised the demon". He tells Hunter that he was suicidal after the dispossession, but the rehab program helped him get back on track and set back to his original goal. That he's not sorry for all the women he's killed. He begins chanting the incantation from the old scripture, it appears the ritual has failed, but suddenly the corpse of the man next to Hunter breaks free from his ropes - revealing he's possessed by Patrick's demon. The demon embraces and dances with Patrick, proud of his work. Patrick urges the demon to possess him, but the demon says he is done with him, that Patrick can do everything on his own now. Patrick says no and the demon knocks him to the ground. The demon explains to Hunter that he is a talent scout - he finds people with evil in their hearts and helps them embrace it. Hunter then makes a comeback that he'll personally rip out the demon's heart himself. Hunter then morphs as the Titanium Ranger and breaks free and gets into a fight with the demon. Patrick gains consciousness and picks up the demon killing knife that he disarmed from Hunter and tries to go use it against him but fails when Hunter blocks his attack and gets back the knife. The demon tries to attack Hunter from behind but is eventually stabbed by Hunter with Ruby's knife. Hunter goes to approach Patrick with the knife but begs to not to kill him. Hunter then punches him knocking him out. At the end of the day, Hunter turns Patrick over to the authorities and Detective Sutton is there and is glad to have closure to their 6 years-worth case. The following morning, Hunter and Kurt simoultaniously return to their seperate hotel rooms. Kurt places his bag and book down on the bed and sits down to call Hunter. While Hunter goes in to his room and immediatley lies face-down on his bed. Then gets a call from Kurt and answers it. Hunter: Ugh, yeah man? Kurt: Dude, I've been calling you all day yesterday. What the hell happened? Hunter: Yeah, uh, turns out Patrick was just pretending to be the victim. Way back in that farmhouse during the exorcism... Kurt: What? How? Hunter: Don't know man, the whole thing was an act to get revenge on his vicitims. All I can say that he's a psychopath, Kurt. That's what they are. Act like they're normal, act like they're not balls-to-the-wall crazy--- to dooze off Kurt: You need some sleep man? Hunter: Damn straight. Screw consciousness – that's what I say. Kurt: Well, okay then. I'll follow you up in a few hours then. Also been up all night researching and finally dug into something. I'll speed you up then. Hunter: 'Kayyy his phone on the floor and sleeps As Kurt too needs some sleep and is preparing his bed, Lucifer once again appears to him, leaning over next to Kurt. Lucifer: No, no, Kurt. No nap for you. Kurt presses on his left palm. Lucifer: Oh, come on, don't do that. Let's talk, Kurt. I always enjoyed our special little chats. Don't you want to talk? Kurt presses harder on his left palm. Lucifer: Oh, would you look at that. Something's definitely different now, isn't it? at him You let me in. You needed my help, partner. So you think you can use your little tricks to banish me again his fingers like that? Nope! I do believe I've got you under the hooks now, bunk buddy. an index finger Got my finger wiggling around in your brainpan. Flames leap up on the bed around Kurt. He flinches and Lucifer laughs. Lucifer: Come on, Kurt! Come on! Say it with me now. shouts Gooood morning, VIETNAM!!! Kurt begins to get horrified by the flames around him while Lucifer sinisterly laughs at Kurt. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse